With Time He'll Heal
by WeasleysRangaWife
Summary: The Battle of Hogwarts was over and the Castle restored, a memorial has been set up on the grounds for those who died, and as Ron stands there staring at the statue, with the names of the departed, he focuses on one, not Lavenders, not Fred, but Hermione Grangers. With the love of his life gone to what lengths will Ron go to see her one last time? Romione forever!
1. Prologue

**A/N Hey there READERS! this is the start to my latest fanfiction, a Romione one! just letting you know the Prologue and Chapter one are real short but it will pick up after that! Please read and and review! xD thanks! Weasleys Ranga Wife **

**Disclaimer: i own nothing! just so you know! **

Prologue

The snake was gaining on them, Ron and Hermione raced down flights of stairs and through the halls of Hogwarts, Nagini close behind them, slithering her way around the rubble, hissing in excitement to kill Harry Potter's friends.

As Ron held Hermione's hand to keep her from falling behind, they raced to the entrance to the Great Hall.

"Neville!" Ron yelled seeing the sword of Gryffindor in Neville's hands. Neville flinched, and then ran for Hermione and Ron, sword in hand, ready to slice and dice what they all knew was the final Horcrux.

Nagini snapped a go at Hermione's feet, desperate to end this ridiculous chase, but missed by millimetres.

Ron shot a curse at the snake, hoping it would slow the snake down. It didn't work.

Hermione bumped into Ron as he lost his footing the both of them falling into the rubble just outside the entrance to the great hall, where students and teaches resisted the attacks of death eaters. Ron wrapped his arms around Hermione and closed his eyes as he saw Nagini less than a metre away, _come one Neville_ he thought, _don't do this to her!_

Hermione buried her face into Ron's shoulder, her tears seeping through his shirt.

_I Love you!_ He thought as he heard Hermione's scream and the sound of a sword through the neck of a snake.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Voldemort was dead! Along with a lot of people he cared about. Ron stood on the grass outside Hogwarts, in front of him stood a large memorial, dedicated to those who died in the battle of Hogwarts. The memorial was a large sculpture of the Hogwarts castle, it was crumbled, broken, just as it Hogwarts had been after the Battle. The sculpture sat upon a very large square piece of marble, which was engraved with everyone's names that had died.

He felt the tears falling from his eyes, but couldn't tell the difference as to what water drops fell down his cheeks were tears and what ones were rain.

He could see out the corner of his eye Harry still stood beside him, an umbrella in his hand and Ginny crying into his shoulder. Ron knew the rest of the crowd had left, but he couldn't move, if he did he would have to face his family, see their distraught, damp faces staring at him.

George hadn't left his room until the funeral, he spent days on Fred's bed staring at anything he knew Fred loved, and reminisced about all the amazing times they had shared.

Ron missed his brother, he mourn for Lavender Brown, even if she was kind of insane. But as he stood in the rain listening to the footsteps and Ginny's crying fade away, he thought of Hermione.

_She looks so beautiful. He thought as he listened to her play the piano._

_She looked at him signalling it was his turn to try._

_He tried and he continued to fail._

_I'll never be as good as her. He thought. As she once again played the tune on the piano perfectly._

"I'm sorry, I should have told you sooner, we wasted so much time!" he said, turning around and bravely returning to the castle where everyone else had already returned, her laugh still echoing in his ears.

The great hall was filled with students, teachers and families, speaking to each other, as tears fall from their eyes. Even though the funerals have separately been held previously, the grief was still overwhelming to most. Ron slowly paced through the great hall, to where his family stood talking to Tonk's mother who had brought Teddy. Ron sat against the wall, on the floor. _Their gone!_ He thought.

Harry walked over to him, the first time he had left Ginny's side all day. He slid down the wall till he hit the floor, and kicked out his legs.

"You ok?" he asked. He expected Ron would actually answer him, if not the last 100 times he asked, maybe now, and if not now in the future.

Ron stared at the floor.

_They just landed at the Burrow. Ron's vision remained blurry from the fake glasses._

_Ron could see most of the Order standing by the door,_

_Hermione and Harry each expressed a look of relief on their faces._

_Tonks dragged him, kept him walking as he slowed down from exhaustion._

_Ron felt someone run into him, embrace him into a tight hug._

_It took him only seconds to realise it was Hermione._

_He was grateful she had made it._

"_He was brilliant, I wouldn't be standing here without him!" said tonks throwing her arms around Remus!_

"_Really?" asked Hermione. __Of course she wouldn't believe her!__ Ron thought._

"_Always the tone of surprise!" he said, unable to control his words._

_Before he knew it, Harry had hugged them both, he knew Harry that, he knew Harry needed them, needed someone with him in this fight._

Harry stood up and returned to Ginny who greeted him with a hug. With this action Ron withdrew from his pocket, the deluminator Dumbledore had left him. He clicked it, waited, clicked it again, waited, and clicked it again, and waited.

"_I heard it. A voice. Your voice, Hermione. You said my name. Just my name. Like a whisper. So I took it, clicked it and this tiny ball of light appeared. And I knew. It flew towards me, the ball of light, right through my chest and straight through me."_

He continued clicking the deluminator oblivious to the candles lighting up the room continuously igniting and extinguishing.

_Come on! Where are you?_ He thought. He continued clicking and was forced to stop as a hand fell on his.

"Ron, its ok!" he recognised it was Harry again.

"No!" Ron finally replied! He shook off Harry's hand and continued clicking.

"It won't work Ron! She's gone!" Harry said softly, grasping the deluminator, and taking it from Ron's hands "you can't find her!"

Harry pocketed the deluminator and returned to Ginny once again.

"is he ok? What was that about?" she asked worried about her brother.

"Dont worry, I'll take care of him, you'll be ok?" Ginny nodded and grasped his hand, a weaksmile trying to stay upon her soft face.

Harry walked over to Ron, held out his hand, "Come on Ron! Let's get out of here!" when Ron neglected his hand, Harry grabbed hold of his arm and hoisted him up. Guiding him out to the trees that stood along the edge of the lake.

_Where can we go? Every where's a constant reminder of Hermione and Fred?_

The two sat against the tree and looked out at the lake, it sat still, which made it look like it was glass.

"Ron, you have to talk to someone eventually." Ron said nothing.

"I lost her too Ron, don't you think I miss her, I know I didn't love her like you did, but I'm struggling with this too!" Ron stood up and began walking along the water. He could hear the pebbles under his shoes, and couldn't hold it in; the tears once again began to shed from his eyes.

Harry walked up to him, and placed a hand on his shoulder. Ron took a breath and spoke "not even after hours of throwing stones, she still couldn't make it skip! Not even after hours of practicing. She just couldn't do it!" he said a slight smile appearing on his face, the first harry had seen since the Battle of Hogwarts.

Ron began to cry again, so Harry pulled him into a tight hug. Harry was well aware Ron was being torn apart by constant memories, all of which he wasn't ready to remember, because he wasn't ready to let go!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ron and Harry had decided not to go back to school, to finish off their last year, so they spent most of their days at either the Burrow or Grimmauld Place.

Harry had noticed Ron had stopped eating, well as much; he spent most his nights wandering, whether Ron was awake or sleep-walking Harry didn't know.

The two sat at the kitchen table, each with a bowl of cereal in fRont of them. Ron hadn't touched his yet, even though they had been seated for at least 10 minutes.

"Ron you have to eat! We're travelling to see your family today, remember?"

"I remember I'm just not hungry Harry!" he stood up and walked towards the door, desperate to be alone, but a voice brought him to a halt. "Where are you going?" Harry questioned.

"To pack! Might as well do something useful with my bloody time!" Ron muttered as he exited the door, Harry could hear Ron's sluggish footsteps as he climbed the creaky stairs, up to the room he had been staying in.

Harry shut his eyes, placed his elbows on the table and dug his faced into his palms.

_We need you Hermione!_ He thought as the grief and stress finally beginning to get to him.

Ron and Harry arrived at the Burrow a little before dinner, Ginny of course was the first to greet the two, and she hugged Harry tightly, and then hugged Ron carefully, as though she was fearful he would break.

"How's mum?" were the first words he said to Ginny.

"She's in her room, she had been crying for days, but she's finally started sleeping again. And only cries when she's reminded of..." Ginny paused unable to finish her sentence; Harry pulled her into a hug, and let her begin to cry into his shoulder, he was aware it was something she desperately needed.

"Has George left their... I mean his, has George left his room yet?" Ron asked in a fragile voice. Ginny pulled away from Harry and wiped a tear from her eye.

"No! We take food in, and collect empty trays but he won't talk, he won't do anything! The ministry offered to reopen the joke shop for him, but he wouldn't take it so someone else has purchased it." Ginny replied.

Ron just nodded and continued walking further into the house. He walked past the grandfather clock, as usual, but he stopped in his tracks as it caught his eyes.

"He's gone!" he murmured. Fred hand on the grandfather clock was gone!

Ron was soon greeted by Percy, Bill and Fleur. Each hugging him tenderly, to let him know they were there for him. Harry stood where he was and gave a polite wave; he wasn't ready for any discussions.

"Where's your dad and Charlie?" Harry asked.

"Ahhh, Charlie went back to Romania and dad had to get back to the ministry, help restore it, get it running again."

Harry watched as Fleur gave Ron a small kiss on his cheek before her and Bill returned to the kitchen, they were determined to clean anything, not just to distract them but to help Molly, who had been unable to do anything lately.

Harry stood aside Ginny, still clenching her hand, glancing at Ronald as he trudged up the stairs heading for his room.

"You're in Ron's room, you should go settle in, come see mom when you've unpacked!" Ginny said giving Harry a weak smile and walking off to help Bill and Fleur tidy up the kitchen.

Harry re-adjusted his knapsack, and began climbing the flights of stairs to Ron's room which resited on the 3rd floor. Harry saw what was Fred and George's room, he was tempted to knock on the door and try talking to George, but he had another Weasley to worry about, he could only handle one at a time.

When Harry reached the top floor he walked to the door straight ahead, he reached out his handed and pushed the door, letting it quietly swing open, to reveal Ron, standing, facing the couch that sat in the middle of his room. Harry knew he'd remembered that summer he and Hermione spent here at the Burrow.

_We sat around that little fire Hermione had made, talking about everything._

_I watched as Hermione laughed at one of the many ridiculous things I've said, her face turning a light shade of pink, her laugh was so bright, so loud and joyful. I loved her laugh!_

_I'll never have those little flames, a chance to create more memories like that, never!_ Ron thought.

Harry knocked on the door, making Ron jump a little.

"Ron, you know I'm here!"

Ron giggled a little, "Bloody hell I hope you are mate or I'm seeing ghosts!"

"For you! You know I meant for you! If you need to talk or take your mind off things, I'm here! I always will be!" Ron just nodded as he carried his bag to his bed and began unpacking the clothes in his bag, his back to Harry.

Harry dumped his things on the bed that had been made for him, and then walked up to Ron, "There will be time for that we have to go and say hi to your mum!" Ron didn't move though. Harry grabbed his arm, which Ron immediately shook off.

"Ron you should really just go and see your mum!" Harry said sternly pulling Ron's arm making Ron face him.

"Bloody hell I'm not ready! Just piss off! Stop telling me everything will bloody well be alright! Because it won't! You're not the one who has to face the family who just lost their son and you don't have to look at her and think to yourselves I bet she wishes it was me!" He yelled loudly.

"Ron don't be stupid..."

"Are you kidding me, everyone in this family was special, Ginny's the girl, Charlie and Percy were the goody-to-shoe 'Head Boys' Fr-Fr-Fred and George were the jokers! George hasn't smiled since Fred died, you think he ever will? He lost the most important person in HIS LIFE!" Ron said, his eyes filling with tears.

"Ron she wants to see you, she needs too! She your mother, just calm down, just say hi at..."

"Just go away!" He said, defeated, exhausted.

"If you're not gonna see her than why are you here, ha?" he gestured to the Burrow, raising he arms. "Why'd you come back?"

Ron didn't answer. "You think it'll be easier for her be ignored by you rather than actually see you! You have family Ron. Why don't you bloody respect it?" Harry continued before he stormed out the door, slamming it behind him and racing down the stairs.

Harry walked out the fRont door past the staring faces of the Weasley's, and sat against the wall just outside the door.

He put his head in his hands and took a few deep breathes.

_We need you! _He thought once again.

The door opened and he felt a hand slide onto his arm.

"Ginny I really just need a minute!"

"Didn't go so well?" she said sitting down beside him, crossing her arms to protect herself against the chilling breeze.

"You think? It took so much to get him to come here! Why can't he just say hi to her at least, doesn't he realise its killing her. I bet she's feeling like she's loosing another son. I get he's going through a lot but can't he sot it a side for 5 minutes and stopped being so selfish!" Harry took a deep breath and placed his arm around Ginny, finally realising how cold it was. Harry looked at Ginny's face, she was staring at him concern wore her face.

"You and your family are the only family I have left Ginny; I can't lose any of you! I just can't!" Harry told her, tears building in his eyes.

Ginny opened her mouth to respond but stopped at the sound of a loud crack from the grass area, a figure stood in the dark. The two stood up immediately, withdrawing their wands. Their eyes focused on the dark figure approaching them. Harry took a step forward, putting himself in fRont of Ginny.

"Harry blimey is that you boy?" it was Mr Weasley. He walked into the light, embracing Ginny in a hug.

"When did you get here?" he asked.

"About an hour or two ago" Harry replied.

Arthur suddenly realised something was off, their expressions, the fact they sat outside, Harry's reddened eyes. "What happened?" he asked, dreading something horrible had once again struck his family.

"Nothing, Ron's just having a hard time coping, like George; it took a while for Harry to just get him here dad!" Ginny informed him.

"Well we will just have to deal with all this tomorrow then, why don't we all just get some rest."

Arthur nodded at them, looking for their agreement as he quickly entered through the fRont door and quietly paced upstairs to check on Molly.

Ron had sat against the wall on his bed staring around his room; he had just taken down, his Quidditch posters of his favourite team, The Bulgarian National Quidditch Team, most of which had a picture of Viktor Krum on it. Even though he hated him once he never had the heart to take them down, he was still a fan, no matter how jealous he had been of Viktor with Hermione.

He looked over at the desk where a photo board hung on the wall. The pictures were moving, of course, the people in the photos were all waving and smiling and having fun.

The board now had random spots missing photos, the photos now sat piled on his desk next to the rolled up posters. Than in his hands Ron held a photo, the first ever photo of himself, Hermione and Harry together. It was their first year at Hogwarts, they were so little, and they stood on the stairs, laughing, as the photo was being taken.

_I miss your laugh!_ He thought to himself.

Ron quickly rose from his bed and walked to Harry's. He grabbed Harry's Knapsack, emptying its contents over his bed. Ron fiddled through everything that was in the bag, the clothes, the tooth brush, 'Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches'

The book Ron had given Harry for his seventeenth birthday and the Sneakoscope, which Hermione had given him.

"Where is it?" he said, anger building up inside him. He grabbed Harry's knapsack again and shook it.

"Come on! Where'd he put the bloody thing?"

"Ron what are you looking for?" asked Arthur as he walked in, scaring Ron.

"He took it; he took the Deluminator and I WANT it back NOW! I need it!" Ron began to shout as he searched the pockets of the pants.

"Come on!"

He looked back at the door to see Harry and Ginny had walked in and stood beside Arthur, watching as Ron tore apart Harry's things.

Ron withdrew his wand as he walked to Harry and pointed it directly at his face. "Where is it? I want it back! It's the only way I can find her again."

Harry knew he was looking for the deluminator again, it hurt him to see Ron this upset, this desperate, to see tears fall from his eyes, to see his best friend hold a wand to his face so viciously.

"Ron, you know as well as I do, it won't work this time!" Arthur and Ginny stood at the door, confused as to what they were talking about.

"It won't be able to take you to her and you know it!" Harry raised his hand and slowly pushed the wand down, away from his face and took a deep breath.

"No matter how many times you click it..." he withdrew the deluminator from his jacket pocket. "That light won't appear again." Harry chucked the Deluminator to Ron, and looked at Arthur, who currently stood in front of Ginny, as she held on to his arm, tears dwelling in her eyes once again.

The three of them watched Ron as he returned to his bed and once again began clicking the switch on the deluminator, extinguishing and igniting all the lights and candles which were in the room.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey there everyone thanks for the reviews so far, really appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: even though i wish i did i don't own HP**

Harry woke up to the sound of a creaking door, he looked across the room to see Ron's bed was empty, the pile of photos was gone and his drawers had been emptied.

_He's running! _Harry thought, jumping out of bed and quietly running through the house to catch up with Ron.

Ron was already on the front lawn, walking towards the dirt road in the cold night when Harry reached the front door, "Ron! Where are you going?" Harry said, trying his best to keep his voice low during the early hours of the morning.

Ron turned around an annoyed look on his face. "I have to go to the library, there has to be something there right?"

"Ron there won't be, you can't bring either of them back! You know this!"

Ron stared at him, Harry could tell he knew this but just couldn't except it.

"I've lost people too, heaps of them, I KNOW how this feels. But it gets easier." Harry took a few steps closer to Ron.

"I Promise!" He continued.

"George is feeling this pain too, he is just as bad, why not try talking to him, he will understand."

"Harry I just don't want to be here! It's too much!" Ron said readjusting the bag he had packed on his shoulder.

"Ok fine, I'll make you a deal if you talk to both your mother and George for ten minutes each, I'll go with you, and I'll help you!"

Ron's eyes widened at the thought of Harry letting him do this willingly, and then his expression changed, from a slight smile of hope to an annoyed and tired gaze that he looked at Harry with.

Ron knew Harry wouldn't leave him to go through this alone, just as he and Hermione never left Harry during the war against Voldemort.

"Fine, but then we're gone!" Ron said as he walked back towards the Burrow, Harry followed him in and the two returned to their room, remaining quiet till morning.

Harry and Ron stood outside Molly and Arthur's bedroom, Arthur had already left for work, he had been leaving early these days as the Ministry had so much to do. The Weasley family had filed down stairs for breakfast, but Molly remained in bed.

"Go on Ron! I'll be right out here!" Harry said pushing him closer to the bedroom door.

Ron didn't want to, but still, with hesitation he knocked on the door, pushed it open and slid inside closing it behind him.

"Hi mum! It's me Ron, Sorry I didn't come and see you yesterday I….. How have you been?" Molly sat still looking out the window, the light shining on her face making it easy to see the dark circles under her puffy red eyes.

The two stood in silence. Ron walked over to Molly kneeling before her to look at her face.

"I'm Sorry! I'm so bloody sorry mom! I haven't been here for you, hell for anyone!" Molly sat still, her expression frozen.

"Please mum, just say something!"

Molly looked at him, "Ron!" she said tears building in her eyes as she pulled him into a tight hug, the realisation that he was here with her finally dawning.

"Harry?" Ginny said as she emerged from the stairs surprised to see Harry sitting on the floor against the wall, across from her parents' bedroom.

Harry put his finger up to his lips gesturing for her to be quiet before standing up and walking her back towards the stairs.

"Did you actually get him to go in there?" she whispered with a tone of surprise.

"Yeah, I just had to promise him that once he talked to her and George we'd go, he thinks we can find something in the library, something to bring them back!"

"Well that's stupid! He knows he won't find anyway to bring her back, or Fred, or anyone else for that matter and I think he is being stupid trying to find a way to do it! He is just hurting the rest of us and I… I …" Harry pulled her into a hug and held her close, feeling her chest move quickly as she breathed rapidly, her body once again threatening her with tears.

The two broke apart at the sound of a creaking door, as they looked they saw Ron emerge from the doorway holding hands and guiding his mother.

"Mrs Weasley." Harry greeted her with a hug.

"Hey mum!" Ginny said as she rushed in to scoop up the next hug. The four journeyed down the flights of stairs to where the Weasley family currently sat for breakfast. At the appearance of Molly and Ron entering the room Bill and Fleur stood up and hugged her immediately. The family never looked so small, with Charlie back in Romania, Arthur at work again, and Fred gone, the table looked so bare.

"How's about some breakfast?" Molly said a weak smile on her face as she shuffled across the room to the kitchen benches and began cooking a range of different foods.

Fleur followed Molly in effort to help her.

The rest of the family sat down Bill sat aside Ron and Harry aside Ginny on the opposite side.

"Why don't we get George? It might be good if he comes down hey?" Ron said, looking to see everyone just stare down in disappointment.

"We've tried Ronald, just leave it!" Ginny whispered sternly, as she looked at Molly who had slowed down her actions as the conversation emerged.

Ron stood up from the table; "I'll be back!" was all he said before he quickly paced back up the stairs, leaving Harry annoyed.

_Is he only doing this for George so he can get out of here, or does he actually care?_ Harry thought before realising Ginny had taken hold of his hand.

Ron walked towards the door, the first time in about a year; he remembered always fearing the pranks the boys would pull when he walked to their room. Turning the floor to quicksand, taste testing their puking pastilles before opening the door, which resulted in him being covered in vomit, not the fondest memory of them he had.

Ron stood at the door his hand clenched ready to knock, he took a deep breath, raised his hand and tapped a few times. He stood at the door awaiting his brother's response, but everything remained silent.

He turned the door knob and pushed opened the door sticking his head in to the dark room. His heart raced when he saw it, George's bed was empty. Looked as though it hadn't been touched in days.

"George?" he said as though he was still expecting an answer.

**So Review please, follow, favorite, anything, if there are any tips you feel uncomfortable posting feel free to PM :D**

**i would also like to thank my first Follower, 'Always Nameless' and fellow reviewer 'KATY' its greatly appreciated! :D**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey there... well this didnt take as long to upload as the other chapters did! must be getting better at this!**

**disclaimer: i own nothing HP**

**Please read and review...! and ENJOY! **

"George!" Ron called a little louder into the darkness of the room. He stumbled across the room and drew back the curtains, filling the room with light. George was gone! He wasn't on his side of the room nor was he on Fred's.

"Harry! We have to go, now!" Ron announced as he returned to the table.

"What? Ron no! Just because you talked to George doesn't mean you can just leave so suddenly!" Harry bickered back, disappointed at Ron as he believed that was Ron's reason for venturing upstairs.

Ron opened his mouth to say something, but instead he turned around and walked out the front door yelling goodbye as the door quietly shut. Harry stood up and chased after him, once again.

"Ron!" He stopped on the edge of the dirt road and looked at Harry! "Just because you talked to George and your mum doesn't mean you can just take off! Don't be so ..." Harry said his voice fading out as Ron said the three words that suppressed the anger in Harry's mind and turned it to concern. 'George is gone!'

"I think I know where he's going!" Ron said for once feeling as though something besides bringing back Hermione was more important.

"How'd you know he could be any where! There are thousands o-"

"When I wanted to find Hermione I went to places I thought she would be, when I was struggling, I went to places I could remember!" Ron said.

"I'll be back! Just hang on!" He said stumbling back into the house. Ginny walked straight to him as he came through the door and they began to whisper. "Is he ok?" She asked.

"George is gone... We are going to get him!" Harry said. Ginny looked extremely concerned just as she was with Ron! "I'm coming with you!" She whispered as she reached for the door.

"No! Stay here! Please, just keep it calm, make up something about us we will be right back!" Ginny nodded and gave Harry a kiss on the lips before returning to the table, looking back as he exited the front door.

The two boys stood outside a shop, it was closed, and looked as if it were falling apart. I giant figure of a man with a hat, remained where it always sat, but now it was still, forever holding the hat which revealed a bunny. Ron looked at the half open door before he ventured in side Harry close by. The place was empty; it used to be filled with so much magic, jokes and pranks, now it was just an empty, dark and gloomy space.

"George!" Ron called out, sure that this was the first place George would go. He and harry stumbled over the dirty floor that was covered in boxes, some packed with the shops old merchandise others still empty.

"George!" Harry called when there was no answer.

"Lumos!" Ron said igniting a light on the end of his wand to see through the darkness that consumed the shop.

"Let's check the back office!" harry suggested nodding in the direction of the door way to the office.

The two walked slow, cautious as to who was here or what could happen.

The office was filed with files and left over merchandise, then at the desk sat a figure,

"George?"

There was no answer. Harry with drew his wand, nervous, unsure if that was George and what that person would do after they approached him.

Ron walked closer, placing a hand on the man's shoulder. As he looked through the dim light to see the man's face he was relieved to see it was George.

Ron nodded at Harry who immediately withdrew his wand before slowly approaching to stand on the opposite side of George to Ron.

"George? Its Ron, come on you have to come home!" there was still no answer. George just sat at the desk staring at a box in his hand, it was a Boxing telescope. Ron gave a slight smile at the sight of it, remembering the time the twins had Hermione test it, it resulted in her having a black eye.

"Harry, could we have... a minute?" Ron asked, Harry reluctantly nodded and slowly left the room to wait in the front room of the shop, nearby in case George snapped, just as Ron had.

Ron waited until Harry was out of the room before he said anything.

Georges face remained expressionless as Ron pulled a chair to sit on beside him.

"George?"

"Listen, George, I get it, I lost him too, I lost..." Ron took a deep breath and choked back the tears he felt building up.

"We both lost the most important people in our lives..." Ron continued. "...and I'm working on it, I know there is a way! There has to be a way, there has to be! I'm bringing them back! I Promise!"

George looked at Ron's face his eyes red and puffy, he saw Ron's were the same but they looked so determined as they stared at him.

"I promise!" Ron repeated.

George followed Ron to the front of the store where Harry sat against a wall staring blankly at a box of Weasley's' Wildfire Whiz-bangs.

"Hey Harry!" George said as he waited for Harry to rejoin them 'here on earth'.

Hearing his name Harry snapped back to reality, leaving behind his reminiscing of that day they sat their O.W.L.S and the twins interrupted it with a shocking amount of fireworks.

"George! Its ... ahh.. It's good to see you!" he said getting to his feet.

"Let's go home!"Ron said looking at George.

"You'll keep your promise?" George asked, staring down Ron.

"Of course!" Ron said, holding out his hands, the three all grabbed hands and apparated back to the Burrow, disappearing from the joke shop with a loud crack.

**:O *shifty eyes* bet none of you can guess what he's gonna do to keep his promise, to bring her back! feel free to guess, might be nice enough to tell the first person who guesses it right! XD REVIEWS THANKS**


	6. Chapter 5

**HEY!**

**Sorry this chapter took a while, assesment weeks kept me busy! Hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN HP**

He wasn't even through the door for a second before Ginny was hugging him, her arms wrapped tight around her brother as though she was scared he would leave again.

George smiled faintly as the rest of the family came to greet him, Bill and fleur looked surprised, unaware of his disappearance, whilst molly was just so thrilled to see him, she was in tears of joy.

Ron and Harry couldn't help but smile at the sight of the family, their smiles brighter than they had been in a long time as they all hugged each other, as they let each other know that no matter what they would ALWAYS be there for each other.

"Would you like some lunch dears I think I could whip up something in a jiffy?" Molly said, eager to do something natural for once.

"Actually..." George said as he rubbed his forehead and looked towards the stairs, "... I think I might just go to bed, I'm really tired..." George didn't even look at the others faces, he just continued up the stairs to his room, intended to sleep soundly for the first time since the battle.

Once George was out of sight the family returned to the Living room, Ron followed but was forced to stop as a hand grabbed his arm holding him back.

"I heard what you said Ron!" Harry said refusing to let Ron walk away, as he shot him a look of annoyance.

"You weren't supposed to hear that Harry!" was the only response he could come up with.

"Ron... you know we can't, we won't be able to! You KNOW that!"

Ron shook Harry's hand off his arm, his face expressing his anger.

"Can't you just let it go!" Harry said, as he finally let go of the anger and grief he had been holding in. Harry shook his head as he walked off to go sit beside Ginny on the lounge.

_What does he know!_ Ron thought as he quickly ran up the stairs and into his room, slamming the door behind him.

Harry jump at the sound of it.

"What is it Harry?" Ginny asked as she reached to hold Harry's hands in hers.

"He's might look like he's doing better, but he's not, he thinks he can bring them back!" Harry threw himself back, stretching out, as he let go of Ginny's hand and placed them around his neck.

"Ginny..." Harry continued. "There is only one way we can bring them back, even just for a minute, and I dropped it in the forbidden forest, its lost and if he remembers the Resurrection stone, he will spend the rest of his life out there looking for it!"

"Harry! OF COURSE! The Resurrection Stone brings people back, why don't we! We could go back to Hogwarts, stay there while we look for it, and help Professor McGonagall get Hogwarts running again. We could bring back everyone we lost!" Ginny said a smile breaking on her face as she rose from the lounge.

Harry quickly stood up grabbing her hands, preventing her from leaving to go tell George or worse Ron.

"Ginny, it won't work; the story says that after they come back they turn 'sour' because they don't belong here!"

"Harry, its Fred, and Hermione, and Tonks and Remus, and anyone else we miss, even just to see them one last time or just when we need too will make all the difference!"

Harry didn't say anything because he knew the stone would allow who ever held it would be able to see their closet loved ones before them, as if they were really there. He knew it was possible because he had done it, before he sacrificed himself to Voldemort, he saw Sirius and his parents and Remus before him.

"They'll be with us, Always, in here!" Harry said softly as he held his hand to his chest.

Ginny shook off Harry's hand and walked out the room, surprised Harry didn't try and stop her this time. As she reached the stairs she looked back through the door ways at Harry, who stood still, staring at the floor.

"I don't understand why you won't help us bring them back! You loved them too. So why won't you do anything?"

Ginny knew Harry had lost many people he had loved in his life, but as more died over the years, he grew to except it faster, he was able to push aside the pain, and use it for strength to help others, because when Sirius or Dumbledore or even Mad-eye had died, there was no time to grieve the way they all were now, Voldemort was still out there, growing stronger, waiting for his chance, waiting for the time, to kill Harry. To grieve this way was reckless, and even though Harry knew everything Ginny had said was true, and that he had the time to grieve properly for everyone, he still couldn't bring himself to it, the fear of something horrible striking again too much for him.

Harry walked through Ron's bedroom door expecting to see Ron lying on his bed or looking at pictures, something natural, he was hoping this was what he would see, but wasn't surprised when he saw Ron standing in the middle of the room, Ginny opposite to him, their voices silencing at the sound of the door.

"You dropped it!" Ron said clenching his fists as he looked at the ground. Harry shot Ginny a look, he was furious she told him, she reminded him of the stone.

Ron looked at him and stomped across the room, "You had the Resurrection Stone and you dropped it, left it in the middle of a forest! We could have used it; we could have brought them back, all of them, Hermione, Fred, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Mad-eye, Dumbledore, any of them!"

"Don't be stupid Ron, you know the story, whoever you bring back turns 'cold, for they don't belong in this world'!" Harry yelled back to defended himself. Even though Ron and Ginny were on some level right, they could have used the stone to see anyone they had lost, but the stone wasn't Harry's main concern as he went to die to save everyone he loved.

"We could have seen them, talked to them, said goodbye!" Ron continued.

"Ron!" Harry screamed interrupting his rant, things were getting very tense in this room, Harry saw the fear building in Ginny's face as she stood still, watching the two of them fight.

"Trust me..." Harry continued softly, looking directly into Ron's eyes "Just being able to see them again, after their... gone... doesn't help. It hurts, it doesn't help you heal or move on, and don't feed me that bull you have to say goodbye and tell them you love them, because they know, they're with us... in h-here..." Harry said as he placed his hand over his heart, thinking of Sirius he lowered his eyes, "they'll stay with us... Always..." Harry lowered his hand, the vision of his mother, and Sirius being that close to him, comforting him, as he walked into the forest, ready to die, to end the fighting and suffering and defeat Lord Voldemort.

The three stood still, barely glancing at each other as they stood in silence waiting for the tension in the room to die down, none of them daring to break the silence first.

"Bye mum!" Ginny and Ron said in unison as they took turns kissing their mother on the cheek. The two Weasley children had told their mother they wanted to help Professor McGonagall restore Hogwarts further, the rebuilding may have been done quickly but there was still so much to do.

"Now do be a good boy Ronald and say hello to Minerva for me. Oh and Harry dear..." Molly said as she wandered over to the front door he stood beside, waiting to leave, to place a small kiss on his cheek, "Take care of each other!" she said a smile on her face. Mrs Weasley had been doing much better since Ron and George had begun making appearances and even engaging in conversations every now and then, as though everything were settling and going back to normal.

"See you Mrs Weasley, thanks for having me!" Harry said waving as he followed Ginny and Ron out the door, they managed to open the door and slip out whilst Mrs Weasley was saying goodbye, obviously eager to leave.

"Guys! Are you sure you want to do this?" Ginny and Ron both paused, giving Harry the exact same look, that looked that said, 'are you seriously asking that question? Of course we are, with or without you, so take your pick!'

Harry remained silent and continued following them, he couldn't let them do this by themself and he had to be there, if they found it or if they got into trouble looking for it, either way he had to. It wasn't long before they were disapparating and he felt that familiar sensation where everything turns black, your body feels as though it's being pulled in all directions. Feeling as though you can't breathe as your eyes and ears feel like they're being forced back into your head as you disapparated. Since the battle, apparition into the school was possible as Minerva hadn't restored the shielding charms yet.

The Castle had been restored magnificently, as though it had never been destroyed, its door never unhinged, its windows never smashed. The fields remained green, and Hagrid's hut still stood at the bottom of the hill, on the edge of the forest.

"Let's say hello to Hagrid!" Harry said as they walked across the grounds.

As the wandered down the sloping stairs, they saw Hagrid emerge from his hut, fang not far behind. Hagrid was carrying a box.

"Well hello their Harry... and Ron and Ginny of course! What are you all doing 'ere?" he asked as he greeted the three, hugging Harry, and shaking Ronald's hand.

"Ahhh... We're here to help; you know get Hogwarts running again!" Harry said, a slight grin on his face.

"Well that's nice of ya!"

The four stood in front of Hagrid's hut, in silence, Ron ignoring fangs attempt to get attention by slobbering over Ron's left hand.

"Gross!" he muttered under his breath.

"What's that Hagrid?" Harry asked out of curiosity, pointing at the box in Hagrid's great big dirty hands. Hagrid looked at the box and then back at Harry, and then he explained it was a box of Chizpurfles. A small parasite, similar to a the physical appearance of a crab, with sharp fangs, creatures that are attracted by magic and if in absence of magic, electricity. Hagrid explained how the class will not only be learning about the creature itself but how to handle infestations of them.

McGonagall had asked him to resume as the Care of Magical Creatures professor when term started. The three stood before Hagrid smiling at the news he was going to be teaching again.

"You best go see McGonagall, let her know your here!" Hagrid said turning on his heel, and walking towards the forest, glancing back as he yelled a cheery "I'll be seeing ya!"

They waited till Hagrid was out of sight before they turned and headed for the castle.

"To be honest I feel sorry for the kids he's teaching personally, some of the creatures he picks to study, in my opinion are ridiculous." Ron said making Harry chuckle, as the two of them thought of the Blast-ended skrewts they had to learn about in their fourth year, it definitely wasn't the highlight of the year.

**Thanks for reading, please review! :)**

**WEASLEYSRANGAWIFE**


	7. Chapter 6

**HEY THERE FELLOW FANFICTION-ers and reader and yea... Before we continue i would firstly like to send my apologies to any followers, i have had this chapter ready for a couple of days, but internet has been down... and i am also sorry it took so long!**

**So as usual enjoy and any reviews suggestions etc. are great!**

"Hey Hermione! Fred! I'm gonna see you again! Ok? I promise! I'm working really hard; just know that it's for you!" Ron stared at the memorial for a few seconds before returning to the school to find Harry and Ginny.  
The two stood beside Professor McGonagall talking quietly about the school and what was to be done, she offered both of them jobs as professors until they could fill the position permanently.

Harry was to teach defense against the dark arts and Ginny, was to assist Madam Hooch, filling in for her and possibly even running the school's Quidditch league. Of course the two accepted which was a relief to Professor McGonagall, she had so much on her plate already just knowing someone would be able to assume those positions when term started calmed her nerves just that much.

"What other positions do you need filled professor?" Harry asked.

"Herbology and I would like an assistant for transfiguration seeing as I am now Headmistress but I haven't been able to find anybody."  
"Neville would love to help, he's excellent at Herbology." Harry said. Professor McGonagall smiled and noted to herself to contact him.  
Ginny smirked, "that's if he isn't too busy snogging Luna." She said quietly, Harry and she than let out a small giggle. Everyone was aware of what had happened between Luna and Neville.

In the middle of the Battle of Hogwarts, Neville saved Luna from being hit by a curse, then the two took a minute to 'express' their true feelings for each other, rather like Ron and Hermione, kissing each other passionately in the middle of a war.

Ron walked over to the three and stood between Harry and Ginny, "hello." Was all he said.

"Good day Mr Weasley, it's good to see you!" said Minerva.

"Good to see you too professor." Ron said, giving a slight nod and smiling.

"Well..." Minerva continued, "... I simply must be going, lots to do, if I could just ask you to sort out those positions it would be much appreciated!" harry nodded allowing her to go off and continue her work.

"So what do we do?" Ron asked.

"Well I'll go send some owls to just fill in some teaching positions and then that's all we can do today, the professor said that's all we can do today and she'll let us know if there's anything else." Ginny informed Ron.

"Alright, well I'll meet you two up in the common room." Ron replied, in attempt to be alone for a while. Ginny quickly set off to the owlery, leaving Harry behind.

"I'll come with you!" He said as Ron looked at him quizzically.

Ron didn't argue, he knew there wasn't much point, for all the years he had stood by Harry, helping him, it was like Harry was determined to repay it back as quickly as possible.

The two slowly paced their way up the flights of moving staircases till they reached the portrait of the fat lady.

"Oh hello there dears, how wonderful to see you two again!"

"Yea you too" Harry replied.

"ahhh sorry we don't really know the password!" Ron said, realizing they hadn't been told.

"Oh, I can give you a hint; it's the English meaning to the school motto."

"Never tickle a sleeping dragon!" Ron and Harry both said in unison. The fat lady let out a chuckle as her portrait slowly swung open, revealing a familiar common room, which had been reconstructed after the battle. It looked exactly the same, the fire roaring in the background lighting up the room just as they had remembered it.

"So are we just sleeping in the dorms? Where ever we want?" Ron asked, looking back at Harry who was coming through the portrait hole behind him.

"Yeah!" Harry answered. The two sat on the chairs near the fire quietly, not really sure what they could or should be doing, so they just sat patiently waiting for Ginny to return.

They heard through the portrait hole, the voice of the fat lady complaining 'no one' knew the password and she was continuously giving hints to Gryffindor entering the tower. When Ron and Harry heard the answer, they saw Ginny emerge from the portrait hole.

"Hey!" she said, sitting down beside harry on the couch.

"Did you manage to send off the letters?" Harry asked, attempting to make conversation.

"Yes, I sent a letter to Neville first of course asking if he would like the position, and if he knew of anyone else interested in a teaching job, specifically transfiguration. Hermione would have been excellent for it she was top of the class of course..." Harry nudged her arm slightly, hinting this was not a subject to bring up but Ginny didn't notice, she continued explaining how on her journey through the castle to the common room, she ran into Professor McGonagall.

Ginny of course took this opportunity to ask her who her top transfiguration students were, so she could send them an owl for the position, this of course lead to a few minutes of the professor recalling Hermione's intelligence and punctuation.

Ginny only realised her subject of conversation was inappropriate, when she noticed Ron staring deep into the coals of fire, his eyes fixed on the yellow flames.

The three sat by the warmth of the fire for a while before each went off to bed. First Ginny, then Harry and of course last was Ron. He had spent a majority of the night thinking of times which he, Harry and Hermione had spent in the common room. The endless homework she helped him with and all the laughs he had heard whilst sitting in this very room. He liked to think of when the three sat discussing Harry's first kiss. He loved how when everything in their world was so bad, something amazing as a first kiss could still occur, inflicting light in the darkness Voldemort had been spreading.

_Just because you have the emotional range of a teaspoon Ronald! _He could still hear her voice, and the laugh that followed.

Ron sat in front of the fire until Harry returned to the common room, dressed in his Pajamas, his eyes struggling to stay open, Ron decided he should journey up the stairs to the bed he had slept in every year since starting at Hogwarts and go to sleep.

_The snake pounced, inflicting pain all over his body, as its teeth pierce the skin of his arms. Ron could hear the slight high pitch squeal Hermione made, every time it bit him. Ron expected to hear the sound of the blade of slice the neck of the snake, then he would open his eyes to see Hermione dead, but this time he opened his eyes to see his weeping family, Harry and Hermione, standing side by side, tears pouring from their eyes as they looked at a gravestone. It read Ronald Billius Weasley._

'_I'm dead!' Ron thought, gasping at the realization. Ron closed his eyes wishing away the horrifying scene, and when he opened his eyes it was gone, but replaced by a scene just as horrifying. Hermione, sat on a chair in her room, weeping. _

"_Hermione!" Ron said wanting to talk to her, to comfort her and hold her. But his fingers fell through her shoulder as he tried to grab her. _

_Ron closed his eyes once more._

He woke up; sweat dripping from his hair line, his heart racing. Ron looked across the dorm room to Harry's bed, he was still sound asleep.

Ron slowly laid back down, resting his head on his pillow.

**XD so i estimate we are at least half way through now... maybe even further... i am writing this story as i go so... i just plan events and the end, which is where the idea for this story came from.**

**Once again please **

**-Review**

**-PM if you want**

**-Favorite**

**-Follow**

**-have an awesome potter-filled night/day/morning/afternoon... what ever it may be! **

**WEASLEYWIFE**


	8. Chapter 7

**Well here it is... :) latest chapter :) hope you enjoy...**

Over the next few days, the three spent hours helping with minor activities; rehanging portraits, helping teachers prepare their time tables and lesson plans. Ginny assisted Madam Hooch in planning the years Quidditch schedule whilst Ron and Harry helped Flitwick locate the house elves who worked in the kitchen. Once they had finished for the day, the three spent a few hours before dinner searching in the forest for the stone. Harry attempted following the trail he walked along to meet Voldemort, once or twice, but after a few minutes of walking, he lost which direction he went next.

Today they were to help Madam Pince in the library, as the battle had decimated the entire room. Since the castle had been restored she had managed to order new copies of every book from Flourish and Blotts to fill her newest shelfs with. The owner had been kind enough to donate the books to the school, which was a relief to teachers, especially Professor McGonagall.

The three spent hours in the library levitating each book from boxes on the ground to the shelf it categorized under. Madam Pince had been sorting them into categories all morning to save having to locate each books place, one at a time.

"I'll take this pile to the History row." Ron said holding about six large textbooks in his arms. Ginny nodded at him, letting him to walk off down the aisles of bookshelfs to the back of the library.

Ron charmed the books to fly to their specified space on the shelf and began sending each book separately, watching them as they lifted from his arms, one at a time.

"I got more History textbooks here!" Ginny said appearing from the corner of the isle. She held them in her arms, patiently waiting for Ron's pile to finish.

"She would have loved this... Hermione." Ginny said.

Ron didn't reply, he simply charmed the books in her arms and watched as each book began to levitate to its space.

"Ron..." Ginny said hesitantly, "...you know we can't... bring them back, any of them... if we do find the stone, we can't bring any of them back for good." Ginny took a deep breath; she couldn't believe she was saying this, even if it was the truth. "You know the story, the tale of the three brothers; the girl in the story came back, but turned 'sour' because she didn't belong in our world anymore."

"I know!" he said calmly. Ginny was expecting him to disagree with her, maybe even yell at her, but he remained so quiet.

As the last book lifted from Ginny's arms she let them fall beside her, her eyes met Ron's.

"I just need to see her..." Ron shrugged his shoulders, "I just need to know she's ok!" Ron then casually walked past Ginny back towards Madam Pince to continue helping with the books.

After a few hours of silence in the library the three were able to leave and search yet again in the forbidden forest for the stone.

The trail was useless, they couldn't seem to find anywhere he had walked in the forest that day, nor could they find the clearing where he stood till Voldemort killed him.

The search consisted of multiple hours wondering the forest searching the ground for a small black stone. This search was as bad as 'A Needle in a Haystack!'

The three continued this routine for a few more days each day hope fading.

"You were right!" Ginny said quietly, appearing at Harry's side. She looked at Ron assuring he was out of hearing range. "Looking for the stone won't resolve anything, we can't bring them back! I guess I'm sorry I told him, you were right, he might never give up. But you were still wrong!" Harry looked at her confused. "If we did by some miracle happen to find the stone, it would help in some way... he just needs to hear her voice and know she's ok." Ginny took Harry's hand in hers, "it's the same reason you saw Sirius and Remus and your parents, the ones you loved that had been taken, they were there to help you again. He needs that." The two looked at Ron who was still walking a head, unaware they had even stopped to talk.

"Hermione was always the one who helped him through everything, even with the littlest bit of homework!" Harry's said making Ginny laugh.

"Come on!" he said, dragging her onward to catch up to Ron.

Days past and still the results were disappointing.

"We'll never find anything at this rate! This is hopeless!" Ginny complained leaning against a tree and sliding to the ground.

"Maybe we should just call it a day." Ron exclaimed as he sat beside Ginny, his feet sore from walking.

"Wait..." Harry whispered looking further into the forest. Ron and Ginny both looked up in optimism; gazing from Harry to the clearing he had laid eyes upon, a clearing straight a head.

The three stumbled into the clearing, Ron and Ginny glaring at Harry expectantly.

"This is it...!" He said recognising the very spot he stood, waiting for Voldemort to end his life, the spot where he thought of Ginny and Hermione and Ron.

"There!" he exclaimed pointing to a specific hill leading into the clearing. The three ran in its direction.

"It was only a few minutes after I dropped the stone that I got to the clearing... it can't be far."

Harry paced quickly through the forest, Ron and Ginny at his feet. The two knew he had found it when they collided with a halted Harry.

"Here!" I dropped it here... after I... after I used it." Harry said. Ron immediately flicked out his wand. "Accio stone!"

Ginny screamed, Harry wrapping his arms around her instantly, the both of them crouching down to the ground as a number of stones and rocks flew at them, hitting them hard all over their bodies.

When the stones fell to the ground, remaining still, Harry glanced at Ron, "nice one Ron!" not caring that Ron stood covering his head with his arms, cuts on his sleeve from a particularly sharp stone.

"Let's get back to the castle its getting dark!" Ginny suggested, as she finally had had enough for the day.

"Ginny's right lets just mark the way back we can come back tomorrow and search for it!" Harry demanded. Ron was very hesitant; they were so close to finding the stone.

"Why leave now we're so close!" he argued.

"It's getting dark Ron; there will be nope of finding it in the dark, let alone getting back to the castle in the dark." Harry turned taking Ginny's hand as he walked past.

Ron pulled out his wand, pointing at the ground he quietly said "Pratum Inolesco" immediately a trail of grass, extraordinarily fluorescent, began to grow. It grew very thick and tall, but only stretched to a width of 10 cms. The grass continued growing creating a path behind Ron. It was like a line of chalk was being drawn beside him.

**Well? what did you think? Little fun fact for you the spell "Pratum Inolesco" i made myself! Pratum is a Latin word for Grass and Inolesco is one for Grow, thought it was meaningful to the spell.**

**I think the story might be slightly shorter than anticipated, they are very close to finding the stone which means there might only be a few chapters left :/**

**So please review :) all comments appreciated. :D**


	9. Chapter 8

_**HEY THERE READERS!**_

_**Sorry it has taken a while, year 12! :/ ANYWAY nearly finished there is two chapters left to this story :( so i hope you enjoy it!**_

Harry woke from a dream the next morning, hands tugging at his arms.

"Harry! Harry! Come on its morning!" Ron yelled, a little too loud for Harry at this time of day.

"What?" Harry said sleepily.

"Quick, let's get back to the forest before McGonagall catches us and asks for our help."

Harry looked across to the window, "Ron! The suns barely up!" he said as he pulled up his sheet over his head and moaned at the thought of getting out of bed.

He felt Ron tugging at the sheets, trying to rip them off Harry.

"Harry! We are so close it will probably take an hour or so to find the stone."

"What if we can't find our way back?" Harry mumbled, trying to think of every excuse possible to not leave the warmth of his sheets.

"Come on Harry, I left a trail, there's no way I would lose that spot now!"

Harry sat up, "How exactly did you leave a trail?"

Ron shoved the bed "I cast a spell, now get up!"

"What spell? I don't know any spells that can make a trail and I know more than you." Realising what he said was offensive he quickly added, "I paid attention in class and actually did my homework."

"Yea well in my depression I had a lot of time to read. Who knew school textbooks actually helped you learn spells that are useful!"

Ron kicked the bed and walked out the door yelling at Harry, "Now come on!"

Harry dragged himself from his bed listening to the distant knocking and voices of Ron and Ginny.

"Ginny... wake up! We are going back to the forest!" Harry heard Ron say.

Ginny's responses were muffled through the dormitory door, but Harry managed to hear Ginny scream at Ron as he pulled on his jumper and his shoes. At one point she yelled "It's not even light!" And at another "you're insane!"

Harry stumbled down the stairs to the common room, his eyes fighting to stay awake, and sat on the first chair he could reach next to the fire which had been slowly distinguishing all night.

Ginny suddenly appeared, stumbling down the stairs into the common room, just as Harry had a minute ago, Ron following close behind urging her to move faster.

"Come on!" he said once again, waving them towards to portrait.

"Remember any sign of McGonagall, say something, QUIETLY!"

As the portrait swung open slowly, the three peered into the hallway and down the staircase. It was empty, this was their chance.

Ron stepped out first followed by Harry and lastly Ginny, each tip-toeing through the endless corridors until they reached the entrance hall.

Ron let out a long breath, finally relaxing as they grew closer to the large oak doors.

Unexpectedly a loud crash sounded behind them, making all three of them jump, Ginny let out a shriek, which she silenced as she covered her mouth with her palm.

Looking down the hall the three expected a professor to appear from around the corner, or down the stairs. Their shoulders rose as they held theirs breaths, preparing for the worst. All of a sudden Peeves flew around the corner, "oh Minerva!" he was calling. The three dropped their shoulders simultaneously as they let out

'Wandering around at this hour of the morning, Tut, tut, tut. Naughty, naughty, you'll get caughty.'  
'Not if you don't give us away, Peeves, please.' Harry whispered, stepping forward, his eyes focused on Peeves, who floated a metre or so above them.  
'Should tell Minerva, I should,' said Peeves, pondering if it was the right thing to do. 'It's not nice to skip out of work this early and leave others to fill your place.'  
"We will be back Peeves! Just go away and be quiet!" Ron said, throwing his hands about, shooing Peeves. Decisively Ron wheeled around and walked through the oak doors, eager to return to the forest.

The three reached the outskirts of the forbidden forest and stared into the darkness.

"So where's this trail?" Harry said, yawning uncontrollably, as he had had little sleep.

"It was where we came out yesterday, this way!" Ron said signalling Harry and Ginny to follow him.

The trail was easy to find, on the out skirts of the forest, an archway of grass and vines, woven through each other, stood over a story high, its path waving through the dark and scary forest.

"WOW!" the three said in unison.

"Ron? You did this?" Ginny said as she entered the pathway the arch had made, admiring the colourful flowers which had blossomed on the inside of what looked like a tunnel.

"When I made it, there was only a line of grass, it must have grew…overnight" he replied as he followed, Ginny into the pathway. Harry, still dumbfounded, stumbled close behind, to stun to say anything.

The three walked fast pace, following the tunnel, it wove through the forest for what seemed like forever. Ron, who was walking ahead, stopped in his tracks as he saw the end of the archway. He stood on the edge glancing at the clearing Harry had dropped it and patiently awaited Ginny and Harry to catch up. _Today's the day_ he thought. The archway stood on the outskirts of the clearing, which in the morning light looked scary and misty. Harry and Ginny appeared behind him, holding hands.

"Here we go again." Harry said.

"Today's the day, I know it, just spread out look around, centaurs must have run through here hundreds of times before we found it, so look carefully." Ron stepped into the clearing and looked back an excited and hopeful smile on his face, "Good luck" he said.

Ron spent a majority of the day looking at the ground, sometimes even crawling, as he was convinced the stone had been pushed into the dirt. Harry and Ginny kept crossing each other's paths, glancing at each other or talking, the search growing tired.

Glancing at the dirt, brushing aside the twigs, sticks and stones Ron kept searching, not for a second thinking today was not the day they would find the stone.

"Its here!" he continuously muttered. "It has to be!"

Ginny and Harry expanded to search together, looking just off the clearing, "You never know…" Ginny explained, "… one of those centaurs might have kicked it elsewhere, or dragged it in their feet."

Among the twigs, squished into the dirt, sat a black rock, as Ron's eye caught a glimpse of it, his heart skipped a beat. Slowly he brushed the twigs aside, and dug it from the dirt. THE RESURRECTION STONE!

It wasn't at all what he had expected, it was small and shiny. Holding it in his hand his heart raced, so fast and loud he could barely hear anything else: not the distant chatter of Harry and Ginny, nor the twitters of the birds in the trees.

_I can see her Hermione, I can talk to her_, he thought as he grasped the stone in his hands tightly.

"_Ron!" _

"I found it Ginny!" he said, his voice barely audible, as he contained his emotions.

Ron suddenly froze, her voice ringing in his ear. He rose to his feet, almost frightened to turn around, but as he did his heart stopped, only for a second.

"Her-hermi-Hermione!" Ron whimpered, holding back the fresh tears that were dwelling in his eyes.

**_AS ALWAYS REVIEWS are lovely... see you in a week with the next chapter! ;)_**


	10. Chapter 9

_**So here is the Next chapter! only this chapter and an Epilogue left :O thank you to those who followed and did 'favorite' my story and to those who reviewed.  
**_

Stumbling the distance to her he attempted to touch her cheek, to hold it in his hand and kiss her, just one more time, but his hand fell through her. A tear fell down her ghostly cheek.

"Ron!" Hermione said once again, it was as if she were too happy to talk.

"Hermione I'm so sorry!" Ron began, desperate to say everything and anything he had been wishing he could have said before. "I'm SORRY I could couldn't save you, I'm sorry that I was weak, that I didn't know what spells to cast, that was always your thing…" the two let out a small giggle as they took a breath.

"I wish…" he continued, looking at the ground, not sure how to say it, scared to say it, "… I wish I told you that I loved you sooner, instead of wasting all that time being jealous of you with Krum! I admit it I was jealous." He smiled, Hermione thought of the first smile she had saw when he returned after he had left their camping sight after that big fight.

"I love you Hermione!" he added, taking a deep breath.

"I love you too Ron, I always have and I always will."

Ron and Hermione stood so close to each other, Ron holding his eyes open for as long as he could, scared to blink, scared she would disappear.

"Are you… are you…"

Hermione laughed inside, "I'm ok." She shed a single tear and Ron instinctively went to wipe it off her cheek, but stop as he remembered he couldn't, he just held his hand at her cheek.

He watched as Hermione closed her eyes imagining his hand on her cheek, imagining what it the warmth of his hand would feel like against her skin.

"Hermione!" Ron said softly, her eyes flicking open and staring directly at his, "I have to tell Ginny and Harry… They're just over there…."Ron said point through a few trees across the clearing.

He looked back and his heart sank, she was gone, she hadn't said goodbye, he hadn't said goodbye. Quickly Ron raced across the clearing yelling "Ginny, Harry! I found it!"

Harry and Ginny emerged from the darkness of the forest, sprinting and out of breath.

"Is that…?" Ginny asked, her hands on her knees as she lent over, trying to slow her breathing down.

"Yea… that's the resurrection stone!" Harry said, his eyes fixed on the stone, "just think of them Ron, Hermione, Fred, anyone and they'll appear to us!"

Ron did as Harry said, even though he was well aware of how to use the stone, he closed his eyes and pictured Hermione, Fred, Tonks, Lupin and even Lavender, each standing around them, in a circle, smiling.

Ginny gasped "Fred!" Ron slowly opened his eyes to see them, each of their smiles refreshing.

Harry had firstly stumbled over to Hermione, it was relaxing to see her, to know that he could remember her the way she was, he felt his heart mending at the sight of all their faces, he felt the weight lift from his shoulders now that Ron could say goodbye and move on with his life rather than wallowing in depression.

As Harry looked over to Ron he saw him talking quietly to Lavender, "he had already seen you hadn't he, before he called us!"

Hermione simply smiled "you always did put two and two together."

As he looked back over to Ron he heard a "no hard feelings about anything in the past then." Lavender peacefully nodded in agreement.

Ron visited Fred, interrupting a conversation about George, which he was having with Ginny, his face looked relieved but sad still, and Ron understood it would have been horrible to have been separated from someone as special as a twin.

"Hey Ron!" he said forcing a smile as Ron appeared.

"Hey Fred!" he replied holing back more tears, Ginny took his hand and gripped it tightly, the three smiling at each other, as their eyes watered in happiness.

Ron quickly spoke to both Lupin and Tonks, before he returned to Hermione and Harry. Fred walked with Ginny and the two greeted Lupin and Tonks.

_I wish I could ask her to pull that duck face again_, Ginny thought, desperate to laugh as she once had, when everything was easier.

Ron, Harry and Hermione stood together in a comfortable silence, Harry not bothering to give them time for a 'private word', considering he had already used the stone.

"Would it be inappropriate to make a joke?" Ron asked after a smile broke his straight face.

Since no one objected he continued, "at least you didn't get expelled….." Hermione and Harry looked at him, "…cause you know, that's the worse thing that can happen to you!"

They all let out a small burst of laughter, just like they used to, the Golden Trio, back in the days.

"It's time!" Lupin said interrupting everyone's conversations and the laughter that echoed through the forest.

Ron's heart raced at the thought of her leaving again, but he knew it had to happen; this was the way it had to be.

Ginny walked over to where Ron and Harry stood and the three watched as Fred, Lavender, Tonks and Lupin stood beside each other, all their eyes focused on the three who stood before them and Hermione would stood looking at Ron.

Hermione and Ron looked at each other, his eyes determined not to blink, not to miss a second of the time they had left.

"We will always be with you Ronald!" She glanced at Harry, then Ginny and back at Ron; "In here!" she raised her hand and held it over his heart. Just like Harry had told them when they began the search for the stone. Ron raised his hand and held it to her cheek, and watched as she slowly backed away and took her place beside the others.

"Just remember we love you… all of you!" she said her eyes flicking over to Lavender.

Then the five departed, slowly fading until they were no longer in sight.

Ron took a deep breath and let it out, for the first time he felt like it was ok, not a feeling when he knew it would be ok eventually, or he felt ok, but only for a short time, it was the feeling of happiness which he had not felt for a long time.

Once again reviews are amazing so is following and clicking the 'add to your favorites list :)

Weasleys Ranga Wife


End file.
